How did he know?
by ADrearyDayInTheRain
Summary: How did he know? I kept it so well hidden. RaeRob


I watch him, hunched over a new file. His spiked hair perfectly in place just liked everything else on his body. His mask is never askew and his traffic light costume never has a single wrinkle. I see him look at me, "Something you need Rae?"

I shake my head and turn to go. I hear him get out of his chair and stand behind me, "Well if you need something. You know where to find me."

I bite back a sarcastic remark, "Alright."

Sometimes I wonder if he is every vulnerable. I wonder if he ever stops being a leader and is just a regular person. It's like he hides behind a strong and powerful mask, but under it. Who knows.

I am the same way, most tell me. Even thought I hide under a mask of no emotion and sarcasm, I think we are alike. I don't always know what is under the mask I've hidden behind for so long. Being rejected, hurt, and cast away, I could never be anything besides cold and humorless. Sad, right?

Walking through the common room, I watch my other teammates. The redheaded alien who is so naïve, but so kind and carefree. The cyborg, who has become like a brother to me. Protective and caring. Finally, the shape shifter who is my eternal nuisance. I care for the little elf boy more than I let myself think.

Cyborg and Beast Boy look up at me as I walk toward the hallway, "Where ya headed to Raven?"

I turn to Cyborg long enough to say one word, "Meditate."

He nods and the two go back to the video game. As I make my way towards the roof I hear the door to Starfire's room crack open, "Would you like a companion for you time of meditation, friend Raven?"

I shook my head as I kept up my pace, "Maybe another time Star."

The sun was beginning to set as I walked to the edge of the roof. The wind is blowing and I pull my hood down to let it play with my short locks. Taking my lotus position I begin to chant, "Azarath Metrion Xinthos. Azarath Metrion Xinthos."

Silence and piece fill my being as I become lost in total relaxation. I do not hear the door open and I do not know someone is there until a feel a gloved hand placed on my shoudler. I hold back my surprise as I turn to look at my masked leader, "Yes?"

He sighs, "Could I join you?"

I shrug and he takes a seat next to me. I close my eyes again and begin to chant once more, "Raven?"

Sighing I open my eyes once more, "Yes Robin?"

"Have you still been having the nightmares."

My mask falls the instant he brings up the nightmares. I fall to the hard roof bottom. Flashes of my nightmare come before my and I close my eyes to will them away. He knew. I thought I had done such a good job keeping them hidden. I look at him, "W-what nightmares?"

"Don't play stupid Raven. I've heard you at night. The screaming, the thrashing, the whimpering. Everything. What is tormenting you?"

I am truly bewildered. I thought I had silenced my room after the first night. I thought no one had heard me. I look at the floor avoiding my leader at all cost, "It is nothing Robin."

I grabs my shoulders and shakes them, "Look at what your saying! Nothing? How could the pain you are experiencing at night be nothing," he pulls my cloak from my body and pulls up one of my sleeves. It is coated with red handprints that I cannot heal, "this is nothing. Look at this Raven. You didn't do this to yourself. Your hands are to small to match these."

Whimpering at his rough touch I try to pull my arm away, "I am dealing with them Robin. I am."

He looks at the pain in my eyes and eases his grip. Beginning to examine the welts he continues, "Is this a person Raven. How are they getting into your dreams?"

I look at his hands now tenderly touching my burning flesh, "Please Robin. Please don't try to help me."

Surprise flashes across his face. He has never heard me beg before, "I am your leader, Raven. If you cannot grant me the permission to do so as your leader then as your friend. As someone who loves you."

I sit stock still when he finishes. I look up at him, "L-love me? How?"

"How? That is a stupid question. You are beautiful, smart, kind, sarcastic, and even funny at times. Under all of your emotionless façade is a broken girl who needs someone. Hopefully me."

Tears burn is my eyes, ready to spill onto my face, "It's one of my father's minions. He comes into my dreams every night and does this to me. I try to fight him, but I cannot."

He sighs in relief as I speak before pulling me into his arms, "Maybe I need to enter you dreams tonight and fight him for you."

I nod slightly as I bury my face into his chest. He pulls me into his arms and carries me to his bedroom. Setting me on the bed he moves to lean against his desk, "I'll have to enter through our bond."

"Yes. You will have to." the bond that was created the only time I have every seen what is behind the mask. The night Slade appeared to Robin as a hallucination that only he could see. I entered his mind to see what he saw. Now are minds and emotions are linked.

He lays next to me on the bed and kisses my temple. I turn around and presses a gentle kiss to his lips and whisper, "I love you."

Smiling he kisses me again as I drift into my land of nightmares, "I love you too."

I know he will win.

* * *

Well. That's just a little something I thought up. I kind of like it.- Rain 


End file.
